List of stories within One Thousand and One Nights
This article provides a list of stories within Richard Francis Burton's translation of One Thousand and One Nights. Burton's first ten volumes were published in 1885. The Supplemental Nights were published between 1886 and 1888 as six volumes. Later pirate copies split the very large third volume into two volumes. The nights are in the style of stories within stories, and the frame story is The Story Of King Shahryar of Persia and His Brother or The Story Of King Shahryar and Queen Shahrazad, in which Shahrazad tells tales to her husband Shahryar. :''NOTE: The numbers in parentheses indicate that the night in question began (and the previous night ended) during the tale indicated.'' Volume 1 *Story Of King Shahryar and His Brother **Tale of the Bull and the Ass (Told by the Vizier) **Tale of the Trader and the Jinni (1) ***The First Shaykh's Story (2) ***The Second Shaykh's Story ***The Third Shaykh's Story (3) **The Fisherman and the Jinni (4) ***Tale of the Vizier and the Sage Duban (5) ****Story of King Sindibad and His Falcon ****Tale of the Husband and the Parrot ****Tale of the Prince and the Ogress (6)(7) ***Tale of the Ensorcelled Prince (8)(9) **The Porter and the Three Ladies of Baghdad (10)(11) ***The First Kalandar's Tale (12) ***The Second Kalandar's Tale (13) ****Tale of the Envier and the Envied (14) ***The Third Kalandar's Tale (15)(16)(17) ***The Eldest Lady's Tale (18) ***Tale of the Portress (19) **Conclusion of the Story of the Porter and the Three Ladies **The Tale of the Three Apples (20) ***Tale of Núr al-Dín Alí and his Son (21)(22)(23)(24) **The Hunchback's Tale (25) ***The Nazarene Broker's Story (26)(27) ***The Reeve's Tale (28) ***Tale of the Jewish Doctor (29) ***Tale of the Tailor (30)(31) ***The Barber's Tale of Himself ****The Barber's Tale of his First Brother ****The Barber's Tale of his Second Brother (32) ****The Barber's Tale of his Third Brother ****The Barber's Tale of his Fourth Brother ****The Barber's Tale of his Fifth Brother (33) ****The Barber's Tale of his Sixth Brother ***The End of the Tailor's Tale (34) Volume 2 **Nur al-Din Ali and the Damsel Anis Al-Jalis (35)(36)(37)(38) **Tale of Ghanim bin Ayyub, The Distraught, The Thrall o' Love (39) ***Tale of the First Eunuch, Bukhayt ***Tale of the Second Eunuch, Kafur (40) **of Ghanim bin Ayyub, resumed (41)(42)(43)(44)(45) **The Tale of King Omar bin al-Nu'uman and His Sons Sharrkan and Zau al-Makan, and What Befel Them of Things Seld-Seen and Peregrine (46) to (107) ***Tale of Tàj al-Mulúk and the Princess Dunyà: The Lover and the Loved (108)(109)(110)(111)(112) ****Tale of Azíz and Azízah (113) to (124) Volume 3 **The Tale of King Omar Bin al-Nu'uman and His Sons Sharrkan and Zau al-Makan (cont'd) ***Tale of Tàj al-Mulúk and the Princess Dunyà: The Lover and the Loved (cont'd) ****Continuation of the Tale of Aziz and Azizah (125)(126)(127)(128)(129) ***of Táj al-Mulák and the Princess Dunyá (resumed) (129)(130)(131)(132)(133)(134)(135)(136)(137) **Tale of King Omar Bin al-Nu'uman and His Sons Sharrkan and Zau al-Makan (resumed) (138)(139)(140)(141)(142) ***Tale of the Hashish Eater (143) **Tale of King Omar Bin al-Nu'uman and His Sons Sharrkan and Zau al-Makan (resumed) (143)(144) ***Tale of Hammad the Badawi (144) **Tale of King Omar Bin al-Nu'uman and His Sons Sharrkan and Zau al-Makan (resumed to end) (145) **The Birds and Beasts and the Carpenter (146) **The Hermits (148) **The Water-Fowl and the Tortoise **The Wolf and the Fox (149) ***Tale of the Falcon and the Partridge (150) **The Mouse and the Ichneumon **The Cat and the Crow **The Fox and the Crow ***The Flea and the Mouse (151) ***The Saker and the Birds (152) ***The Sparrow and the Eagle **The Hedgehog and the Wood Pigeons ***The Merchant and the Two Sharpers **The Thief and His Monkey ***The Foolish Weaver **The Sparrow and the Peacock (153) **Tale of Ali bin Bakkar and Shams al-Nahar (154)(155)(156)(157)(158)(159)(160)(161)(162)(163)(164)(165)(166)(167)(168)(169)(170) **Tale of Kamar al-Zaman (171) to (237) Volume 4 ** The Enchanted Horse (Andrew Lang version only) **Tale of Kamar al-Zaman (cont'd) ***Ni'amah bin al-Rabi'a and Naomi His Slave-Girl (238)(239)(240)(241)(242)(243)(244)(245)(246) **of the Tale of Kamar al-Zaman (247)(248)(249) **Ala al-Din Abu al-Shamat (250)(251)(252)(253)(254)(255)(256)(257)(258)(259)(260)(261)(262)(263)(264)(265)(266)(267)(268)(269) **Hatim of the Tribe of Tayy (270) **Tale of Ma'an the Son of Zaidah (271) **Ma'an the Son of Zaidah and the Badawi **The City of Labtayt (272) **The Caliph Hisham and the Arab Youth **Ibrahim bin al-Mahdi and the Barber-Surgeon (273)(274)(275) **The City of Many-Columned Iram and Abdullah Son of Abi Kilabah (276)(277)(278)(279) **Isaac of Mosul (280)(281)(282) **The Sweep and the Noble Lady (283)(284)(285) **The Mock Caliph (286)(287)(288)(289)(290)(291)(292)(293)(294) **Ali the Persian (295)(296) **Harun al-Rashid and the Slave-Girl and the Iman Abu Yusuf (297) **Tale of the Lover Who Feigned Himself a Thief (298)(299) **Ja'afar the Barmecide and the Bean-Seller **Abu Mohammed hight Lazybones (300)(301)(302)(303)(304)(305) **Generous Dealing of Yahya bin Khalid The Barmecide with Mansur (306) **Generous Dealing of Yahya Son of Khalid with a Man Who Forged a Letter in his Name (307) **Caliph Al-Maamum and the Strange Scholar (308) **Ali Shar and Zumurrud (309)(310)(311)(312)(313)(314)(315)(316)(317)(318)(319)(320)(321)(322)(323)(324)(325)(326)(327) **The Loves of Jubayr bin Umayr and the Lady Budur (328)(329)(330)(331)(332)(333)(334) **The Man of Al-Yaman and His Six Slave-Girls (335)(336)(337)(338) **Harun al-Rashid and the Damsel and Abu Nowas (339)(340) **The Man Who Stole the Dish of Gold Wherein The Dog Ate (341) **The Sharper of Alexandria and the Chief of Police (342) **Al-Malik al-Nasir and the Three Chiefs of Police (343) ***The Story of the Chief of Police of Cairo ***The Story of the Chief of the Bulak Police (344) ***The Story of the Chief of the Old Cairo Police **The Thief and the Shroff (345) **The Chief of the Kus Police and the Sharper (346) **Ibrahim bin al-Mahdi and the Merchant's Sister (347) **The Woman whose Hands were Cut Off for Giving Alms to the Poor (348) **The Devout Israelite (349) **Abu Hassan al-Ziyadi and the Khorasan Man (350)(351) **The Poor Man and His Friend in Need **The Ruined Man Who Became Rich Again Through a Dream (352) **Caliph al-Mutawakkil and his Concubine Mahbubah (353) **Wardan the Butcher; His Adventure With the Lady and the Bear (354)(355) **The King's Daughter and the Ape (356)(357) Volume 5 **The Ebony Horse (358)(359)(360|)(361)(362)(363)(364)(365)(366)(367)(368)(369)(370)(371) **Uns al-Wujud and the Vizier's Daughter al-Ward Fi'l-Akmam or Rose-In-Hood (372)(373)(374)(375)(376)(377)(378)(379)(380)(381) **Abu Nowas With the Three Boys and the Caliph Harun al-Rashid (382)(383) **Abdallah bin Ma'amar With the Man of Bassorah and His Slave Girl **The Lovers of the Banu Ozrah (384) **The Wazir of al-Yaman and His Younger Brother **The Loves of the Boy and Girl at School (385) **Al-Mutalammis and His Wife Umaymah **The Caliph Marun al-Rashid and Queen Zubaydah in the Bath (386) **Harun al-Rashid and the Three Poets **Mus'ab bin al-Zubayr and Ayishah Daughter of Talhah (387) **Abu al-Aswad and His Slave-Girl **Harun al-Rashid and the Two Slave-Girls **The Caliph Harun al-Rashid and the Three Slave-Girls **The Miller and His Wife (388) **The Simpleton and the Sharper **The Kazi Abu Yusuf With Harun al-Rashid and Queen Zubaydah (389) **The Caliph al-Hakim and the Merchant **King Kisra Anushirwan and the Village Damsel (390) **The Water-Carrier and the Goldsmith's Wife (391) **Khusrau and Shirin and the Fisherman **Yahya bin Khalid the Barmecide and the Poor Man (392) **Mohammed al-Amin and the Slave-Girl **The Sons of Yahya bin Khalid and Sa'id bin Salim al-Bahili (393) **The Woman's Trick Against Her Husband (394) **The Devout Woman and the Two Wicked Elders **Ja'afar the Barmecide and the Old Badawi (395) **The Caliph Omar bin al-Khattab and the Young Badawi (396)(397) **The Caliph al-Maamun and the Pyramids of Egypt (398) **The Thief and the Merchant (399) **Masrur the Eunuch and Ibn al-Karibi (400)(401) **The Devotee Prince (402) **The Unwise Schoolmaster Who Fell in Love by Report (403) **The Foolish Dominie **The Illiterate Who Set Up For a Schoolmaster (404) **The King and the Virtuous Wife **Abd al-Rahman the Maghribi's Story of the Rukh (405) **Adi bin Zayd and the Princess Hind (406)(407) **Di'ibil al-Khuza'i With the Lady and Muslim bin al-Walid **Isaac of Mosul and the Merchant (408)(409) **The Three Unfortunate Lovers (410) **How Abu Hasan Brake Wind (not found in other editions; authenticity disputed) **The Lovers of the Banu Tayy (411) **The Mad Lover (412) **The Prior Who Became a Moslem (413)(414) **The Loves of Abu Isa and Kurrat al-Ayn (415)(416)(417)(418) **Al-Amin Son of al-Rashid and His Uncle Ibrahim bin al-Mahdi (419) **Al-Fath bin Khakan and the Caliph Al-Mutawakkil **The Man's Dispute With the Learned Woman Concerning the Relative Excellence of Male and Female (420)(421)(422)(423) **Abu Suwayd and the Pretty Old Woman (424) **The Emir ali bin Tahir and the Girl Muunis **The Woman Who had a Boy and the Other Who had a Man to Lover **Ali the Cairene and the Haunted House in Baghdad (425)(426)(427)(428)(429)(430)(431)(432)(433)(434) **The Pilgrim Man and the Old Woman (435)(436) **Abu al-Husn and His Slave-Girl Tawaddud (437) to (462) **The Angel of Death With the Proud King and the Devout Man **The Angel of Death and the Rich King (463) **The Angel of Death and the King of the Children of Israel (464) **Iskandar Zu al-Karnayn and a Certain Tribe of Poor Folk **The Righteousness of King Anushirwan (465) **The Jewish Kazi and His Pious Wife (468) **The Shipwrecked Woman and Her Child (467) **The Pious Black Slave (468) **The Devout Tray-Maker and His Wife (469)(470) **Al-Hajjaj and the Pious Man (471) **The Blacksmith Who Could Handle Fire Without Hurt (472)(473) **The Devotee To Whom Allah Gave a Cloud for Service and the Devout King (474) **The Moslem Champion and the Christian Damsel (475)(476)(477) **The Christian King's Daughter and the Moslem (478) **The Prophet and the Justice of Providence (479) **The Ferryman of the Nile and the Hermit **The Island King and the Pious Israelite (480)(481) **Abu al-Hasan and Abu Ja'afar the Leper (482) **The Queen of Serpents (483)(484)(485)(486) ***The Adventures of Bulukiya (487)(488)(489)(490)(491)(492)(493)(494)(495)(496)(497)(498)(499) ***The Story of Janshah (500) to (530) ***[The Adventures of Bulukiya] resumed (531)(532)(533) **Queen of Serpents resumed (534)(535)(536) Volume 6 **Sindbad the Seaman and Sindbad the Landsman (537)(538) ***The First Voyage of Sindbad hight the Seaman (539)(540)(541)(542) ***The Second Voyage of Sindbad the Seaman (543)(544)(545)(546) ***The Third Voyage of Sindbad the Seaman (547)(548)(549)(550) ***The Fourth Voyage of Sindbad the Seaman (551)(552)(553)(554)(555)(556) ***The Fifth Voyage of Sindbad the Seaman (557)(558)(559) ***The Sixth Voyage of Sindbad the Seaman (560)(561)(562)(563) ***The Seventh Voyage of Sindbad the Seaman (564)(565)(566) ***adds an alternative seventh voyage before concluding the [[Sinbad the Sailor|Sindbad] head story] **The City of Brass (567)(568)(569)(570)(571)(572)(573)(574)(575)(576)(577)(578) **The Craft and Malice of Woman, or the Tale of the King, His Son, His Concubine and the Seven Viziers ***The King and His Vizier's Wife (579) ***The Confectioner, His Wife and the Parrot ***The Fuller and His Son (580) ***The Rake's Trick Against the Chaste Wife ***The Miser and the Loaves of Bread (581) ***The Lady and Her Two Lovers ***The King's Son and the Ogress (582) ***The Drop of Honey ***The Woman Who Made Her Husband Sift Dust ***The Enchanted Spring (583)(584) ***The Vizier's Son and the Hammam-Keeper's Wife ***The Wife's Device to Cheat her Husband (585)(586) ***The Goldsmith and the Cashmere Singing-Girl (587) ***The Man who Never Laughed During the Rest of His Days (588)(589)(590)(591) ***The King's Son and the Merchant's Wife (592) ***The Page Who Feigned to Know the Speech of Birds (593) ***The Lady and Her Five Suitors (594)(595)(596) ***The Three Wishes, or the Man Who Longed to see the Night of Power ***The Stolen Necklace (597) ***The Two Pigeons ***Prince Behram and the Princess Al-Datma (598) ***The House With the Belvedere (599)(600)(601)(602) ***The King's Son and the Ifrit's Mistress (603) ***The Sandal-Wood Merchant and the Sharpers (604)(605)( ***The Debauchee and the Three-Year-Old Child ***The Stolen Purse (606) ***The Fox and the Folk **Judar and His Brethren (607)(608)(609)(610)(611)(612)(613)(614)(615)(616)(617)(618)(619)(620)(621)(622)(623)(624) **The History of Gharib and His Brother Ajib (625)(626)(627)(628)(629)(630)(631)(632)(633)(634)(635)(636) Volume 7 **The History of Gharib and His Brother Ajib (continued) (637) to (680) **Otbah and Rayya (681) **Hind Daughter of Al-Nu'man, and Al-Hajjaj (682)(683) **Khuzaymah Bin Bishr and Ikrimah Al-Fayyaz (684) **Yunus the Scribe and the Caliph Walid Bin Sahl (685) **Harun al-Rashid and the Arab Girl (686) **Al-Asma'i and the Three Girls of Bassorah (687) **Ibrahim of Mosul and the Devil (688) **The Lovers of the Banu Uzrah (689)(690)(691) **The Badawi and His Wife (692)(693) **The Lovers of Bassorah (694)(695) **Ishak of Mosul and His Mistress and the Devil (696) **The Lovers of Al-Medinah (697) **Al-Malik Al-Nasir and His Wazir (698) **The Rogueries of Dalilah the Crafty and Her Daughter Zaynab the Coney-Catcher (699)(700)(701)(702)(703)(704)(705)(706)(707)(708) ***The Adventures of Mercury Ali of Cairo (709)(710)(711)(712)(713)(714)(715)(716)(717)(718)(719) **Ardashir and Hayat al-Nufus (720) to (738) **Julnar the Sea-Born and Her Son King Badr Basim of Persia (739) to (756) **King Mohammed Bin Sabaik and the Merchant Hasan (757)(758) ***Story of Prince Sayf al-Muluk and the Princess Badi'a al-Jamal (759) to (776) Volume 8 **King Mohammed Bin Sabaik and the Merchant Hasan (cont'd) ***Story of Prince Sayf al-Muluk and the Princess Badi'a al-Jamal (cont'd) (777)(778) **Hassan of Bassorah (779) to (831) **Khalifah The Fisherman Of Baghdad (832) to (845) **version of the same story from the Breslau edition **Masrur and Zayn al-Mawasif (846) to (863) **Ali Nur al-Din and Miriam the Girdle-Girl (864) to (888) Volume 9 **Ali Nur al-Din and Miriam the Girdle-Girl (continued) (889)(890)(891)(892)(893)(894) **The Man of Upper Egypt and His Frankish Wife (895)(896) **The Ruined Man of Baghdad and his Slave-Girl (897)(898)(899) **King Jali'ad of Hind and His Wazir Shimas (900) **The History of King Wird Khan, son of King Jali'ad with His Women and Viziers ***The Mouse and the Cat (901)(902) ***The Fakir and His Jar of Butter (903) ***The Fishes and the Crab ***The Crow and the Serpent (904) ***The Wild Ass and the Jackal (905) ***The Unjust King and the Pilgrim Prince (906) ***The Crows and the Hawk (907) ***The Serpent-Charmer and His Wife (908) ***The Spider and the Wind (909) ***The Two Kings (910) ***The Blind Man and the Cripple (911)(912)(913)(914)(915)(916)(917)(918) ***The Foolish Fisherman ***The Boy and the Thieves (919) ***The Man and his Wife (920) ***The Merchant and the Robbers (921) ***The Jackals and the Wolf ***The Shepherd and the Rogue (922)(923)(924) ***The Francolin and the Tortoises **History of King Wird Khan, son of King Jali'ad with His Women and Viziers resumed (925)(926)(927)(928)(929)(930) **Abu Kir the Dyer and Abu Sir the Barber (931)(932)(933)(934)(935)(936)(937)(938)(939)(940) **Abdullah the Fisherman and Abdullah the Merman (941)(942)(943)(944)(945)(946) **Harun Al-Rashid and Abu Hasan, The Merchant of Oman (947)(948)(949)(950)(951)(952) **Ibrahim and Jamilah (953)(954)(955)(956)(957)(958)(959) **Abu Al-Hasan of Khorasan (960)(961)(962)(963) **Kamar Al-Zaman and the Jeweller's Wife (964)(965)(966)(967)(968)(969)(970)(971)(972)(973)(974)(975)(976)(977)(978) **Abdullah bin Fazil and His Brothers (979)(980)(981)(982)(983)(984)(985)(986)(987)(988)(989) Volume 10 **Ma'aruf the Cobbler and His Wife Fatimah (990)(991)(992)(993)(994)(995)(996)(997)(998)(999)(1000)(1001) *Conclusion of Shahrazad and Shahryar Also included in this volume *Terminal Essay **Preliminary **I. The Origin of The Nights ***A. The Birthplace ***B. The Date ***C. Authors **II. The Nights in Europe **III. The Matter and the Manner of The Nights ***A. The Matter ***B. The Manner of The Nights **IV. Social Condition ***A. Al-Islam ***B. Woman ***C. Pornography ***D. Pederasty **V. On the Prose-Rhyme and the Poetry of The Nights ***A. The Saj'a ***B. The Verse **L'Envoi *Index (for both the remaining tales in this volume and the terminal essay) *Appendices **Memorandum **Appendix I ***Index I: Index to the Tales and Proper Names ***Index II: Alphabetical Table of the Notes (Anthropological, &c.) ***Index IIIA: Alphabetical Table of First Lines (Metrical Portion) in English ***Index IIIB: Alphabetical Table of First Lines (Metrical Portion) in Arabic ***Index IVA: Table of Contents of the Unfinished Calcutta Edition ***Index IVB: Table of Contents of the Breslau (Tunis) Edition ***Index IVC: Table of Contents of the MacNaghten or Turner-Macan Text and Bulak Edition ***Index IVD: Comparison of the Tables of Contents of the Lane and Burton versions **Appendix II: Contributions to the Bibliography (by W. F. Kirby) ***Galland's MS and Translation ***Cazotte's Continuation, and the Composite Editions ***The Commencement of the Story of Saif Zul Yezn According to Habicht ***Scott's MSS and Translations ***Weil's Translation ***Von Hammer's MS and the Translations Derived from it ***Collections of Selected Tales ***Separate Editions of Single or Composite Tales ***Translations of Cognate Oriental Romances ***Dr. Clarke's MS. ***Imitations and Miscellaneous Works ***Conclusion ***Comparative Table of the Tales in the Principal Editions Supplemental Nights, Volume 1 The material in the first two of the six supplemental volumes are the Arabic tales originally included in the John Payne translation. They are mostly taken from the Breslau edition and the Calcutta fragment. **The Sleeper and the Waker ***Story of the Larrikin and the Cook **The Caliph Omar Bin Abd al-Aziz and the Poets **Al-Hajjaj and the Three Young Men **Harun al-Rashid and the Woman of the Barmecides **The Ten Wazirs; or the History of King Azadbakht and His Son **:This is a series of stories from the Breslau edition (nights 435-487) in which a youth saves his life by telling stories over eleven days. ***Of the Uselessness of Endeavour Against Persistent Ill Fortune ****Story of the Merchant Who Lost His Luck ***Of Looking To the Ends of Affairs ****Tale of the Merchant and His Sons ***Of the Advantages of Patience ****Story of Abu Sabir ***Of the Ill Effects of Impatience ****Story of Prince Bihzad ***Of the Issues of Good and Evil Actions ****Story of King Dadbin and His Wazirs ***Of Trust in Allah ****Story of King Bakhtzaman ***Of Clemency ****Story of King Bihkard ***Of Envy and Malice ****Story of Aylan Shah and Abu Tammam ***Of Destiny or That Which Is Written On the Forehead ****Story of King Ibrahim and His Son ***Of the Appointed Term, Which, if it be Advanced, May Not Be Deferred, and if it be Deferred, May Not Be Advanced ****Story of King Sulayman Shah and His Niece ***Of the Speedy Relief of Allah ****Story of the Prisoner and How Allah Gave Him Relief **Ja'afar Bin Yahya and Abd al-Malik bin Salih the Abbaside **Al-Rashid and the Barmecides **:Breslau, night 567 **Ibn al-Sammak and al-Rashid **Al-Maamum and Zubaydah **Al-Nu'uman and the Arab of the Banu Tay **:Breslau, nights 660-661 **Firuz and His Wife **:Breslau, nights 675-676 **King Shah Bakht and his Wazir Al-Rahwan **:Breslau nights 875-930; a wazir accused of plotting to kill the king saves himself by telling tales each night for a month (28 days). ***Tale of the Man of Khorasan, His Son and His Tutor ***Tale of the Singer and the Druggist ***Tale of the King Who Kenned the Quintessence of Things ***Tale of the Richard Who Married His Beautiful Daughter to the Poor Old Man ***Tale of the Sage and His Three Sons ***Tale of the Prince who Fell in Love With the Picture ***Tale of the Fuller and His Wife and the Trooper ***Tale of the Merchant, The Crone, and the King ***Tale of the Simpleton Husband ***Tale of the Unjust King and the Tither ****Story of David and Solomon ***Tale of the Robber and the Woman ***Tale of the Three Men and Our Lord Isa ****The Disciple's Story ***Tale of the Dethroned Ruler Whose Reign and Wealth Were Restored to Him ***Talk of the Man Whose Caution Slew Him ***Tale of the Man Who Was Lavish of His House and His Provision to One Whom He Knew Not ***Tale of the Melancholist and the Sharper ***Tale of Khalbas and his Wife and the Learned Man ***Tale of the Devotee Accused of Lewdness ***Tale of the Hireling and the Girl ***Tale of the Weaver Who Became a Leach by Order of His Wife ***Tale of the Two Sharpers Who Each Cozened His Compeer ***Tale of the Sharpers With the Shroff and the Ass ***Tale of the Chear and the Merchants ****Story of the Falcon and the Locust ***Tale of the King and His Chamberlain's Wife ****Story of the Crone and the Draper's Wife ***Tale of the Ugly Man and His Beautiful Wife ***Tale of the King Who Lost Kingdom and Wife and Wealth and Allah Restored Them to Him ***Tale of Salim the Youth of Khorasan and Salma, His Sister ***Tale of the King of Hind and His Wazir *Shahrazad and Shahryar, extract from the Breslau edition. Supplemental Nights, Volume 2 **Al-Malik al-Zahir Rukn al-Din Bibars al-Bundukdari and the Sixteen Captains of Police **:Breslau nights 930-940 ***First Constable's History ***Second Constable's History ***Third Constable's History ***Fourth Constable's History ***Fifth Constable's History ***Sixth Constable's History ***Seventh Constable's History ***Eighth Constable's History ****The Thief's Tale ***Ninth Constable's History ***Tenth Constable's History ***Eleventh Constable's History ***Twelfth Constable's History ***Thirteenth Constable's History ***Fourteenth Constable's History ****A Merry Jest of a Clever Thief ****Tale of the Old Sharper ***Fifteenth Constable's History ***Sixteenth Constable's History **Tale of Harun al-Rashid and Abdullah bin Nafi' **:Breslau nights 941-957 ***Tale of the Damsel Torfat al-Kulub and the Caliph Harun al-Rashid ***:To this tale Burton added an extensive footnote about circumcision. **Women's Wiles **:Calcutta edition nights 196-200 **Nur al-Din Ali of Damascus and the Damsel Sitt al-Milah **:Breslau nights 958-965 **Tale of King Ins bin Kays and His Daughter with the Son of King Al-'Abbas **:Breslau nights 966-979 *Alternate ending from the Breslau edition of tale of Shahrazad and Shahryar, with the remaining tales being told aftet night 1001 **Tale of the Two kings and the Wazir's Daughters **The Concubine and the Caliph **The Concubine of Al-Maamun In the remainder of this volume W. A. Clouston presents "variants and analogues" of the supplemental nights. **The Sleeper and the Waker **The Ten Wazirs; or the History of King Azadbakht and His Son **King Dadbin and His Wazirs **King Aylan Shah and Abu Tamman **King Sulayman Shah and His Niece **Firuz and His Wife **King Shah Bakht and His Wazir Al-Rahwan **On the Art of Enlarging Pearls **The Singer and the Druggist ***Persian version ***Ser Giovanni's version ***Straparola's version **The King Who Kenned the Quintessence of Things ***Indian version ***Siberian version ***Hungarian version ***Turkish analogue **The Prince Who Fell In Love With the Picture **The Fuller, His Wife, and the Trooper **The Simpleton Husband **The Three Men and our Lord Isa **The Melancholist and the Sharper **The Devout Woman accused of Lewdness **The Weaver Who Became A Leach By Order of His Wife **The King Who Lost Kingdom, Wife, and Wealth ***Kashmiri version ***Panjàbí version ***Tibetan version ***Legend of St. Eustache ***Old English "Gesta" version ***Romance of Sir Isumbras **Al-Malik al-Zahir and the Sixteen Captains of Police **The Thief's Tale **The Ninth Constable's Story **The Fifteenth Constable's Story **The Damsel Tuhfat al-Kulub **Women's Wiles **Nur al-Din and the Damsel Sitt al-Milah **King Ins Bin Kays and his Daughter **Additional Notes ***Firuz and His Wife ***The Singer and the Druggist ***The Fuller, His Wife, and the Trooper Supplemental Nights, Volume 3 This volume is based primarily on tales found in a Bibliothèque nationale manuscript (Supplement Arab. No.2523) which was used by Antoine Galland. The nights indicated overlap with those given in Burton's main series. The Table of Contents in this covers this and the following volume. *Foreword **The Tale of Zayn al-Asnam (497) to (513) ***Turkish version **Alāʼ ad-Dīn and The Wonderful Lamp (514) to (591) ***English translation of Galland **Khudadad and His Brothers (592) to (595) ***History of the Princess of Daryabar (596) to (599) **and His Brothers resumed (600) to (604) **The Caliph's Night Adventure (605)(606) ***The Story of the Blind Man, Baba Abdullah (607) to (611) ***History of Sidi Nu'uman (612) to (615) ***History of Khwajah Hasan al-Habbal (616) to (625) **Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves (626) to (638) **Ali Khwajah and the Merchant of Baghdad (639) to (643) **Prince Ahmad and the Fairy Peri-Banu (644) to (667) **The Two Sisters Who Envied Their Cadette (668) to (688) Appendix *Variants and Analogues of the Tales in the Supplemental Nights, by W. A. Clouston **The Tale of Zayn al-Asnam **Aladdin; or, The Wonderful Lamp **Khudadad and his Brothers **The Story of the Blind Man, Baba Abdullah **History of Sidi Nu'uman **History of Khwajah Hasan al-Habbal **Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves **Ali Khwajah and the Merchant of Baghdad **Prince Ahmad and the Peri-Banu **The Two Sisters Who Envied Their Cadette ***Modern Arabic version ***Kaba'il version ***Modern Greek version ***Albanian version ***Italian version ***Breton version ***German version ***Icelandic version ***Bengalí version ***Buddhist version *Additional notes **The Tale of Zayn al-Asnam **Aladdin; or, The Wonderful Lamp **Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves **The Tale of Prince Ahmad Supplemental Nights, Volume 4 The stories in this volume are based on the Wortley Montague Codex in the Bodleian Library, originally used for the Jonathan Scott translation. No explanation has been found regarding the nights that do not appear. *Translator's Foreword **Story of the Sultan of Al-Yaman and His Three Sons (330) to (334) **Story of the Three Sharpers (335) to (342) ***The Sultan Who Fared Forth in the Habit of a Darwaysh (343) ***History of Mohammed, Sultan of Cairo (344) to (348) ***Story of the First Lunatic (349) to (354) ***Story of the Second Lunatic (355) to (357) ***Story of the Sage and the Scholar (358) to (361) ***The Night-Adventure of Sultan Mohammed of Cairo with the Three Foolish Schoolmasters (362) ****Story of the Broke-Back Schoolmaster (363) ****Story of the Split-Mouthed Schoolmaster (364) ****Story of the Limping Schoolmaster (365) ***Night-Adventure of Sultan Mohammed of Cairo resumed (366) ***Story of the Three Sisters and Their Mother the Sultanah (367) to (385) **History of the Kazi Who Bare a Babe (387) to (392) **Tale of the Kazi and the Bhang-Eater (393) to (397) ***History of the Bhang-Eater and His Wife (398) to (400) ***How Drummer Abu Kasim Became a Kazi (401) ***Story of the Kazi and His Slipper (402) (403) **of the Kazi and the Bhang-Eater resumed (404) to (412) ***Tale of Mahmud the Persian and the Kurd Sharper (417) ***Tale of the Sultan and His Sons and the Enchanting Bird (418) to (425) ***Story of the King of Al-Yaman and His Three Sons and the Enchanting Bird (427)(429)(430)(432)(433)(435)(437)(438) (sic!) ***History of the First Larrikin (441)(442)(443) ***History of the Second Larrikin (445) ***History of the Third Larrikin (447) ***Story of a Sultan of Al-Hind and His Son Mohammed (449)(452)(455)(457)(459) ***Tale of the Fisherman and His Son (461)(463)(465)(467)(469) ***Tale of the Third Larrikin Concerning Himself (471) **History of Abu Niyyah and Abu Niyyatayn (473)(475)(477)(479)(480) *Appendices **A: Ineptiæ Bodleianæ **B: The Three Untranslated Tales in Mr. E. J. W. Gibb's "Forty Vezirs" ***The Thirty-eighth Vezir's Story ***The Fortieth Vezir's story ***The Lady's Thirty-fourth Story Supplemental Nights, Volume 5 This volume continues material from the Wortley Montague Codex *Translator's Foreword **The History of the King's Son of Sind and the Lady Fatimah (495)(497)(499) **History of the Lovers of Syria (503)(505)(507)(509) **History of Al-Hajjaj Bin Yusuf and the Young Sayyid (512)(514)(516)(518) **Night Adventure of Harun al-Rashid and the Youth Manjab ***The Loves of the Lovers of Bassorah (in volume 7 of The Nights) **Adventure of [[Harun al-Rashid] and the Youth Manjab] resumed (634)(635)(636)(638)(640)(642)(643)(645)(646)(648)(649)(651) ***Story of the Darwaysh and the Barber's Boy and the Greedy Sultan (653)(655) ***Tale of the Simpleton Husband (656) ****Note Concerning the "Tirrea Bede," Night 655 ***The Loves of Al-Hayfa and Yusuf (663)(665)(667)(670)(672) (674)(676)(678)(680)(682) (684)(686)(687)(689)(691) (693)(694)(696)(698)(700) (702)(703)(705)(707)(709) **The Three Princes of China (711)(712)(714)(716) **The Righteous Wazir Wrongfully Gaoled (729)(731)(733) **The Cairene Youth, the Barber and the Captain (735)(737) **The Goodwife of Cairo and Her Four Gallants (739)(741) ***The Tailor and the Lady and the Captain (743)(745) ***The Syrian and the Three Women of Cairo (747) ***The Lady With Two Coyntes (751) ***The Whorish Wife Who Vaunted Her Virtue (754)(755) **Cœlebs the Droll and His Wife and Her Four Lovers (758)(760) **The Gatekeeper of Cairo and the Cunning She-Thief (761)(763)(765) **Tale of Mohsin and Musa (767)(769)(771) **Mohammed the Shalabi and His Mistress and His Wife (774)(776)(777) **The Fellah and His Wicked Wife (778)(779) **The Woman Who Humoured Her Lover At Her Husband's Expense (781) **The Kazi Schooled By His Wife (783)(785) **The Merchant's Daughter and the Prince of Al-Irak (787)(790)(793)(795)(797)(799)(801)(803)(805)(807)(808)(810)(812)(814)(817)(819)(821)(823) **Story of the Youth Who Would Futter His Father's Wives (832)(833)(834)(835)(836) **Story of the Two Lack-Tacts of Cairo and Damascus (837)(838)(839)(840) **Tale of Himself Told By the King (912)(913)(914)(915)(916)(917) *Appendix I - Catalogue of Wortley Montague Manuscript Contents *Appendix II **Notes on the Stories Contained in Vol IV of "Supplemental Nights", by W. F. Kirby **Notes on the Stories Contained in Vol V of "Supplemental Nights", by W. F. Kirby Supplemental Nights, Volume 6 **The Say of Haykar the Sage **The History of Al-Bundukani or, the Caliph Harun Al-Rashid and the Daughter of King Kisra **The Linguist-Dame, The Duenna and the King's Son **The Tale of the Warlock and the Young Cook of Baghdad **The Pleasant History of the Cock and the Fox **History of What Befel the Fowl-let with the Fowler **The Tale of Attaf **History of Prince Habib and What Befel Him With the Lady Durrat Al-Ghawwas ***The History of Durrat Al-Ghawwas See also *List of characters within One Thousand and One Nights References *List from Wollamshram World One Thousand and One Nights One Thousand and One Nights * * cs:Seznam vypravování Tisíce a jedné noci fr:Liste des contes des Mille et Une Nuits hu:Az Ezeregyéjszaka meséinek listája ja:千夜一夜物語のあらすじ no:Liste over historiene i Tusen og en natt